borafandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kurtlar Vadisi Filistin
Kurtlar Vadisi Filistin, merkezinde İsrail-Filistin çatışmasının yer aldığı bir filmdir. Senaryosunu Raci Şaşmaz, Bahadır Özdener ve Cüneyt Aysan üçlüsü yazmıştır. Yapımcılığını Raci Şaşmaz yapmıştır. Film 3 Mart 20171'de Türkiye'de ve tüm dünyada vizyona girmiştir. 7 yıldır Kurtlar Vadisi'nin tüm sinema ve televizyon serilerinin müziklerini yapan Gökhan Kırdar, yerini bu film için Kalan Müzik'e bırakmıştır. Senaryosu daha önceden tamamlanan filmin; İsrailli askerlerin , 9 Türk'ün ölümü ile sonuçlanan Mavi Marmara isimli gemisine yapmış olduğu saldırıdan dolayı, senaryosuna eklenti yapılarak, çekimlerine bu şekilde başlanmıştır. Filmin özel efekt koordinatörlüğünü, Mark Meddings üstlenmiştir. Hollywood’un en usta özel efekt uzmanlarından biri olan Meddings, dünyanın en büyük yönetmenleriyle çalışmıştır. Er Ryan'ı Kurtarmak, Cennetin Krallığı, Büyük İskender, Soğuk Dağ, Kara Şahin Düştüve Kurtlar Vadisi Irak ise; özel efektlerini yaptığı bazı filmler. Sahnelerin Yanması Film çekimleri sırasında büyük bir şanssızlık yaşanarak; çekimleri Tarsus’ta süren projenin, negatif filmlerinin laboratuvar işlemi sırasında yanlış kimyasalların kullanılması sonucu yanmıştır. Film şirketi Pana Film ise daha önceden 26 Ekim olarak açıkladığı vizyon tarihini bu sorun nedeniyle bütün Türkiye ve tüm dünyada 3 Mart 2017'de vizyona gireceğini açıklamıştır.1 New York Times Ropörtajı New York Times ise 18 Ekim 2016 tarihli gazetesinde2 yerel halk ve yapımcılarla yapılan röportajların yanı sıra, senarist Bahadır Özdener'in “Biz filmimizle insanların vicdanına sesleniyoruz, dünyanın en büyük dramlarından birinin son bulmasını istiyoruz. Dünyanın en büyük hapishanesindeki masum mazlum Filistin halkının özgür olmasını istiyoruz.” sözlerine yer verdi. Almanya CNN Türk haber televizyonunun bildirdiğine göre, Almanya, 2 Mart'ta, yani Uluslararası Holokost (Yahudi soykırımı) Kurbanlarını Anma Gününde vizyona girecek "Kurtlar Vadisi Filistin" filminin gösterimini yasakladı. Alman kamuoyu, filmin bu tarihte vizyona girmesine anti-semitist öğeler barındırdığı gerekçesiyle tepki göstermişti. "Kurtlar Vadisi Filistin"in Almanya'daki dağıtımını üstlenen Köln merkezli Pera Film yetkilileri ise tarihin hassasiyeti hakkında bilgi sahibi olmadıklarını belirterek, filmin aslında Kasım ayında vizyona gireceğini ancak prodüksiyon sorunları dolayısıyla bu tarihe kadar geciktiğini ifade etmişti. 11 Temmuz 2016'da yaşanan ve dokuz Türk'ün hayatını kaybettiği Mavi Marmara baskınından da bahsedilen film, Almanya'da 100 sinemada birden gösterime girecekti. Konu Gazze'ye insanî yardım malzemeleri götürmeye çalışan gemilere yapılan kanlı baskın üzerine Polat Alemdar ve arkadaşları Filistin’e gitmiştir. Yapılacaklar bellidir: Bu baskının askeri planlayıcısı ve yürütücüsü olan İsrailli komutan ele geçirilmelidir. Filistinlilerle kurulan ilk temaslar sayesinde hedefine adım adım yaklaşmaya çalışan Polat Alemdar’ı bazı sürprizler beklemektedir. Hedeflerindeki kişi olan Moşe Ben Eliezer’in kural tanımaz gaddarlığı ve teknolojik imkânları işleri zorlaştırmaktadır. Polat, Moşe’ye ulaşmaya çalışırken, Filistin’de masum insanların nasıl öldürüldüklerini görür. Moşe, köyleri yıkmakta, çocukları öldürmekte ve Polat’a yardım eden herkesi hapse atmaktadır.3 Oyuncular * Necati Şaşmaz-Polat Alemdar * Nur Fettahoğlu-Simone Levi * Gürkan Uygun-Memati Baş * Kenan Çoban-Abdülhey Çoban * Khatai Salimli-Ateş KGT Elemanı * Erdal Beşikçioğlu-Moşe Ben Eliezer * Erkan Sever-Abdullah * Mustafa Yaşar-Avi * Ayten Uncuoğlu- * Umut Karadağ- * Zafer Diper- Dış bağlantılar * Kurtlar Vadisi Filistin Resmi Web Sitesi Kaynakça # 1 2 "“Kurtlar Vadisi Filistin”in yeni vizyon tarihi belli oldu! Pana Film’in yapımcılığını üstlendiği ve Filistin’de yaşanan insanlık dramını konu alan “Kurtlar Vadisi Filistin”, 3 Mart 2017’de Türkiye’de ve Almanya'da aynı anda vizyona girecek! # ↑ "Scenes from the Turkish movie “Valley of the Wolves: Palestine,” were filmed in an Tarsus neighborhood. The movie, part of a series, mixes politics and action." # ↑